


Equality

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun and Desmond have a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality

It was late Rebecca and William had gone to sleep but Desmond was still pumping with adrenaline from fighting as Connor and couldn’t sleep. Shaun had just finished up his database entries for the day and was sitting, legs hanging over the edge of the platform. Desmond made his way over to him and sat beside him. He had a question to ask but didn’t know how to phrase it. They sat in silence for a few minute before Desmond spoke.

“Hey, Shaun, earlier when we were talking about Washington and Jefferson owning slaves while fighting for freedom and how social issues get pushed asid-”

“Yes,”Shaun cut him off. “I’m gay.”

Desmond didn’t know how to respond.

“That’s what you were going to ask right? If that’s why i was so adamant that  _ all  _ people be equal?”

“Well...yeah.” Desmond scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before Desmond spoke again. “I’ve never really told anyone this…” he paused and took a deep breath. “I’m bi.” Shaun looked him in the eye and smiled, really smiled. “Or maybe pan. I don’t know I haven’t really given too much thought to the label.”

“Hey, Desmond, when this is all over, do you wanna get a drink with me?” Shaun went out on a limb.

“I’d like that, Shaun.” Desmond smiled more than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> And then nobody died and everyone LIVED happily ever after.  
> also in this universe Bad Weather was a gay bar  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
